Goodbye Tori
by Misery Severity
Summary: Tori Vega commits suicide after realizing the truth. Sad Story. Tori x Beck x Jade.


**Disclaimer: All 'Victorious' characters are copyrighted to the Nickelodeon company.**

* * *

Goodbye Tori

One evening, Tori Vega, a young aspiring actress, singer, and song-writer, is lying on her bed, wearing only her sleeveless white nightdress. She is home all alone with no one else to be there for her; both of her parents are out of town for a business trip and her older sister, Trina Vega went to hang out with her friends. Tori is sobbing in deep lachrymose and sorrow as her tears are soaking through her silk bed sheets. She felt the sharp, persistent pain in her chest—for she is deeply heartbroken by her true love.

Ever since the first day she walked into Hollywood Arts, a school for gifted and talented students, Tori has fallen in love with Beck Oliver, one of the school's most talented actors. Every day for more than three years, the two has become really close friends since day one and there's no way their friendship can ever break. Tori has been keeping the secret from everybody in her whole life, that for all this time, she has strong feelings for Beck.

When she saw Beck and his girlfriend, Jade West, her worst nemesis, break up for the first time, she knew right away that she would have her chance. Unfortunately, when Tori got up to Beck and told him how she truly felt for him, he doesn't return his feelings at all. There's misery in Tori and regretful in Beck.

"I'm so sorry, Tori," was all he said to her, "I do love you, but only as a friend. My heart belongs to Jade. I'm truly sorry if this hurts you, but I just don't feel the same way as you. Please, forgive me, Tori."

"Beck," Tori said his name silently in melancholy.

Then, tears began to burst out of her eyes. Beck can see her sadness; he felt so bad for making his friend cry, so he decided to at least give her a warming hug to comfort her. Just when he wrapped his arms around Tori, she immediately pushed him off, then turned to a different direction, and ran away from him.

For many weeks, Tori has been refusing to talk to the rest of her friends and Trina. She's heavily depressed that she got rejected by the love of her life because his heart belongs to her enemy.

One day, after school, when Tori came out of the school's entrance, she caught something that she will be haunted for the rest of her life. Both Beck and Jade had gotten back together—and she saw them making out in Beck's car. The pain in her heart became severe when she stared at the ardent couple. It became crystal clear that Tori and Beck will never be together… ever.

So that's the story. Tori Vega is permanently suffering with a broken heart; a heart that got shattered into a myriad pieces. She knew right away that there's no more hope and there's no way she can find somebody else to love. The pain is too real and she has cried over a thousand tears.

After all these weeks of nothing but misery, Tori has made a choice.

She takes her time to write a letter for her parents, her sister, her closest friends, and most importantly, her love-life Beck. After nearly half an hour of struggling to write, she takes the note and taped it onto her bedroom door, where everyone can see it.

Afterwards, she quickly runs to her bathroom and she found a sharp switchblade sitting in one of her drawers. She then grabs the deadly weapon and walked back to her bed. As tears continued to poor out of her eyes, Tori thought about her friends for one last time, including Beck.

"I'm sorry… if this hurts you all… but I cannot take the pain any longer," she sobbed as she listlessly brought the blade to her neck. "Goodbye, everyone. I love you all." And then… she ran the knife across, cutting her skin and veins.

As blood began to pour out and she can feel her life fading away, Tori can already see her friends and family crying and mourning for her: her parents and Trina were huddling altogether in grief for the loss of their younger daughter and sister; Cat Valentine is screaming and crying in deep sadness; and both Robbie Shapiro and Andre Harris are down on their knees, sobbing and attempting to control themselves. As for Beck Oliver and Jade West… nothing.

Minutes after the massive blood loss, Tori has already collapsed onto the bed, her vision finally faded to black, her breathing has stopped, her heart stopped beating, and before you know it… she's already gone.

"Tori?" a male voice was calling from the first floor. "Tori?"

A few more voices occurred from distance as well. Then, there were footsteps coming up to the second floor, all calling out Tori's name indistinctly. "Tori! Tori?"

The group finally made it to the doorway of Tori's bedroom; the people in the group are Trina, Cat, Andre, Robbie, and of course, Beck. Trina opened the door—and the gang are heavily devastated at their view.

Blood is everywhere, from staining Tori's beautiful nightdress to all over her bed-sheets, and there are some dripping onto the wooded floor. The girls both let out a shriek and a cry while the guys just stood there with shocked expressions.

Gathering up their audacity, they all ran up to the bed to take a closer look. Right in front of them is the body of Tori Vega; she is completely lifeless, there is a deep slit on the side of her neck, and the switchblade is still clutched into her hand. It has come to realization that she has committed suicide. But they yet do not know why.

Beck grabbed hold onto Tori and lay her down on the floor. He began to sob as so did the others.

"Tori, why did you do this?" his voice broke, "why?"

There is a long silence hitherto…

"Uh, guys?" Cat began. They glanced at the young, innocent, soft-spoken, red-velvet-haired girl. She has a note in her hand and tears are trailing down her beautiful eyes. "Beck," she continued with her voice breaking into sadness, "you should read this."

Beck takes the note from her hands and he read it. After reading the letter, he felt nothing but guilt and despair. He has broken her heart that drove her to suicide. He then dropped it onto the floor and continued to stare at Tori. Beck got back down on his knees and he held her tight into his warm embrace.

"Tori," he cried as so did the others, "I am so sorry. I'm sorry if I caused you all this pain. I never meant to hurt you. Please, Tori please don't go. Please, don't leave me all alone. I promise you, I'll never leave you by my side again." He paused, and then he did something by impulse. Beck gave Tori a kiss on her forehead. If only they saved her in time, he would give her a kiss on the lips.

Beck continued, "I love you, Tori Vega. I love you forever." He wept loudly as he held her closer to his grasp. His tears trailed off his eyes and dripped onto Tori's beautiful face. As for the rest of the gang, they cry along for a long period of time.

The letter that is sitting beside Beck read:

_To whom may be concerned,_

_I am truly sorry for doing this. The pain is too unbearable and I cannot take it any longer. I have lost my true love. However, even though I am already gone, I want you all to know this._

_Trina Vega, I wish you, mom, and dad a happier future, and maybe someday, you will become an improved and successful actress or maybe even a movie star._

_Cat Valentine and Robbie Shapiro, I wish you both the best of luck of your future. You two will make a beautiful couple and I hope you lived a wonderful life together as a married couple. Cat, you will definitely become a successful singer and actress; and Robbie, you will become a great comedian and entertainer._

_Andre Harris, I wish you the best of luck of your future career as an amazing musician and song-writer. I just want you to know that it was great having you around my life and you have made me accomplished my talents for singing and acting. Also, it was you who have helped me find where I truly belonged in Hollywood Arts. Thank you._

_And Beck Oliver, this is for you. This is the reason why I have taken my own life away. I did this just for you. Ever since we have met on my first day in Hollywood Arts, I have fallen in love with you. You were the greatest friend that I've ever had in my whole life and you really made my day. Sadly, you never returned my feelings and you have broken my heart._

_I hope you and Jade West live a happier life without me, but please keep this in mind, Beck. Even when I'm gone, I just want you to know that you'll always be my true love, even though you love Jade. I'll never stop loving you, I love you with all my heart out. I'll never forget you, Beck Oliver. I love you._

_Goodbye forever._

_Love Always,_

_Tori Vega._


End file.
